


The phone suggested it!

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Naruto (Anime), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Bad phone!, Cussing, Humor, If you die laughing after reading this....don't blame me. blame the phone, It's time to stop, Other, Random - Freeform, Some of these things my phone suggests are pretty bad, Weirdness, but very funny!, i mean...these are only little sentences..., lots of cussing, lots of cussing because my phone loves to cuss for some reason. eh it probably takes after me XD, mentions of anal stuff, mentions of naughty things, my phone evidently also loves to suggest undertale character's names alot, not really a fanfic, phone suggestions, please...., random mentions of Naruto characters, some of this does not have undertale characters, some of this has undertale characters, someone put my phone in time out, somethings seriously wrong with my phone, the warning tags make this seem worse than it really ios, this is so weird...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Crazy/funny nonsense that my phone suggests i put.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> be warned. there is a lot of cussing and....eh...some *cough* *cough* 18+ are said. Blame the phone! not me! also...the first sentence, i put "frickin" but my phone suggested i put "fuckin" instead. don't ask why. my phones weird... like me! :D

I typed one word, everything after that word is what the phone suggested after i put a single letter to start a word.

 

Fuckin' bitch have any problems and you have duck out your address.    
Maybe I should find any Sansy in the area of ink.    
Wingdings has a problem with people shutting their nutty button in the devil.   
Sans has some social security punch to drive. 

Horrortale is the biggest problem ink has to deal with it in Hawaii.    
Errortale is something that is the future of all my kinky boots.    
Stress bitch is stealing my parents and her name is Alil oh fuck muh phone.    
Papyrus and we are staying on Saturday at snow Wingdings for some strange stupid Rachel who eats bread and cross.   
Maybe Snas would work at biology hopefully before he died at Wingdings phone company in Europe.   
Asriel's character is such a beautiful training transgender girl who hadn't had some duck.   
Toriel Dreemurr is a global threat bitch because she ate Asriel's duck face in some brother.   
Pineapple is a big difference in some countries like Antarctica but of people in duck love it possible Dreemurr Fuckin' Facebook or Twitter or Tuesday.   
Ass was one thing that Asgore couldn't eat with Toriel on Friday.   
Sans and Papyrus killed Four hundred of their families on Christmas duck. Gyftmas was a holiday for the moms on their husbands in the biggest bitch festival ever.   
Papyrus loves to change his car even when he has a number of children in front of his car because he likes to run them over.   
Sans has a sock of fortunate love standing right in front of him yet he only licked its customers.   
Rachel has a big fat Kucinich Asgore in her bed who's eating Ichigo and colleagues.   
Naruto and Sans are both good goats when it comes to eating kinky bitch.   
What the head back is going on in Toriel's assessment on Friday night fuckin'.   
The big bread ate your mom.   
Undertale is the best value your mom called your son.   
Frisk hates Corrupted Nightshade because they think she is a big fat burning bitch.   
Andrew Ryan and Some weird ass skeleton beat that bitch with a four year old brat.   
Undyne became a fish cake when she asked Mettaton for a long ass cook bitch.   
My cousin ate snow that was your boyfriend's duck well shit.   
Rachel became well done after she was tossed into a old buildings Fuckin' Toriel.   
Gaster and Sans partied hard and got duck off their assets.   
Papyrus screaming gets dunked on May change Sansy attitude for women.   
Hawk and Nighttale duck fuck Wingdings on Thursday night love.   
Underpire is my AU that number please die.   
Chara grabbed a big ass bitch by her kinky kids in dynamic entry.    
Guy Sensei screaming i believe i can Flowey and fall and duck.   
Apples got shocked up my alley ass it hurts my heart now.   
Mustard is my baby and i even suck it even when i Fuckin' kinky kill people.   
Zack and Temmie ate kinky ass people of the state of affairs in Hollywood Undertale.   
Chara and Chad called Sansy and he didn't fuckin' show up on their respective Rachel who wasted ass eating.   
Sans and Lila fucked on April fools just kidding you kinky bitch.   
Like I haven't heard anything about that kind old stupid ass bitch with that being said I have eatin' your address.   
Mettaton likes it up the area which is big and really really really really Rachel.

 

Midnight with new but bitch you in the occupied territories of the ice maker.

  
  



	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for more random shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we almost had someone die last chap *cough**cough*Reader_San*cough*. XD so don't die from this one. personally though, i don't think this chap is as funny as the previous. can't exactly help that since these are phone suggestions...

Again, I typed one word, everything after that word is what the phone suggested after i put a single letter to start a word.

* * *

  
  
Mettaton and Underpire could drive a bit slow off a cliff.    
Straight points get some brother who are struggling in giving birth.   
Toriel at a bar is something that was going to kill us all.   
Gaster my ass.   
Bitch and your mom doing Kate's brother.   
Sans got going to the United phone zoo to eat a great white glowing goats.   
Your email with Toriel was so bad that Papyrus always ate can bitch.   
Through Asriel was a bit of a shit load that your family are.   
More Sansy equal marriage with a pair of his pocket pins.   
Going to have a bit of an American public policy with my Snas.   
Shotguns are Chara's birthday party invitations.   
Soul soy milk is what Frisk drinks after a genocide festival.   
Puns Snas and pain are the story of pizza.   
Flower the bitch bitch had a hand in the biggest fire that ever cooked a son.   
Naruto and Katie pretty ate a giant duck.   
Suffering zebras ran through the underground and kissed Asriel's fish.   
Skeletons humping a brief slice of British museum.   
Chuckle but don't do dream beans.   
Sakura button punched your dogs.   
Eat a baloney Sansy on rye brother.   
Asshole bones isn't working for Gaster.   
shooting like an penguin is what Undyne does on Facebook.   
moaning turkeys are what really run the white house.   
Lila loves to eat cake covered kinky occupied oven mittens.   
Megalomania plays when your homework eats your car.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. XD

pie at least i know what you think about my place in his mouth heh heh well imma go to bed soon as you pull out the organs of dust's head.

 

pineapples pineapples pineapples pineapples pineapples pineapples pineapples pineapples pineapples pineapples pineapples pineapples.

 

apple cider vinegar and the fact that the biggest cleavage site is not the same time to be like that.

 

sans sighs and i can do this is a good thing spark is out of his mind and sex crazed when you can get some sleep now.

 

paps even puked pie and the sound was a good squeeze in his hands.

 

wtf I WILL be able to make em perfectly with his head back on the table for when you kill the fish bitch STRIP HE is not to mention the biggest cleavage and a half years ago.

 

undertale sans is not tall and that Error in his hands on horrors and a half hour or so much more spark heh spark his face and the other characters in the game SWING by and pick up the phone with my eyesockets widen as his eyelight is the same thing as his own life in prison.

 

gaster I WILL HELP YOU to get your back to the apartment and I think that the biggest cleavage is not tall.

 

killer the unintentional goop crying pervert who grabs skeleton boobs and is a pussy cat when it comes to spark the biggest cleavage site.

 

nightmare is the opposite of dream what is your address again again i know the goop dad can hear us.

 

dream already knows what he wants to complimented with his wife in pain as he feels the same thing as his own life in prison gaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more random things?  
> Here! :D
> 
> -A weird survey I made when I was absolutely bored- <https://goo.gl/forms/GvUW9Nth8ifsmCOn1>
> 
> -My deviantart profile- [corruptenightshade.deviantart.com/](corruptenightshade.deviantart.com/)


End file.
